Stargazer
by cheshire-nvy
Summary: "El viento sopla sobre mi, y las nubes ya están llegando, estiro mis brazos y trato de tocar las estrellas, se que no estoy en tiempos de pensar en ir alrededor del universo. Si yo puedo ver el mundo atraves de tus ojos y me doy cuenta de que puedo llegar lejos, astrónomo (stargazer)"


**Stargazer**

"El viento sopla sobre mi, y las nubes ya están llegando, estiro mis brazos y trato de tocar las estrellas, se que no estoy en tiempos de pensar en ir alrededor del universo. Si yo puedo ver el mundo atra ves de tus ojos y me doy cuenta de que puedo llegar lejos, astrónomo (stargazer)"

-Mamá, ¿Qué son esas luces que se ven allá a lo lejos?- preguntó la pequeña de cabello verde limón y ojos azules.-¿Esa luz?, es un sueño, ¿te fijas lo brillante que es?, es porque seguramente pronto se va a cumplir, solo que esta esperando el momento preciso para realizarse- dijo la joven..

Recuerdo ese momento de mi niñez cuando conocí las estrellas, puedo imaginarme una y otra vez lo lejos que las sentía, se veían tan brillantes y difíciles de alcanzar, pero mi hermana me dijo que, algún día yo las podría alcanzar. Esta, es mi historia.

Cuando cumplí 7 años, vivía con mis padres y mi hermana mayor, éramos muy felices juntos. Mi papá, un gran y reconocido médico del país, mi mamá una honorable maestra de primaria y mi hermana, que estaba estudiando en la universidad. Un día, encontré a mis padres discutiendo, acababa de llegar del colegio pero ellos no se percataron de mi presencia. Mi mamá no paraba de llorar, le lanzaba las cosas de la mesa a mi papá, el enfurecido se acerco a ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, mi pobre madre cayó al suelo y se pegó con la silla. No sabía que hacer, estaba llena de pánico, mi madre estaba comenzando a sangrar y mi padre comenzó a llorar muy triste, me acerque y aun que no lo quería creer yo ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Fuimos al hospital, mi hermana llegó de inmediato poco después de llamarle mi papá, me dijo que los dejará solos para que pudieran platicar. Me senté en la sala de espera tratando de distraerme, unos mellizos estaban enseguida de mi jugando, el que parecía ser el niño se acerco a mi -¡hola!, oye, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- me preguntó un poco preocupado, luego se acerco su hermana que era rubia al igual que el -¿estas triste?- preguntó la niña con la misma emoción que su hermano- no, no estoy triste, solo que ya pronto van a salir mis padres y todo estará bien- dije mintiéndoles, los dos me miraron y sonrieron, se fueron corriendo de la sala de espera, miré el pasillo que parecía estar muy solo. El recepcionista de cabellos morados me habló desde la ventana de atención a pacientes, me acerque – pequeña, ¿tu mamá es la paciente que acaba de llegar de urgencias ¿verdad?- asentí con la cabeza, el hizo un gesto de tristeza pero lo cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa falsa –vale, ¿quieres un café o un poco de agua?, si necesitas algo puedes decirme- le sonreí por ser cortes y volví a mi asiento.

Pasaron minutos que parecían ser horas, el reloj me jugaba bromas al ir lentamente. Me desesperé y fuí a donde creí que estaban mi papá y mi hermana, pero en vez de ello, mi papá estaba con una mujer de cabello castaño, muy bonita por cierto, ella lo abrazaba muy raro, parecía estar consolándolo. Me aleje antes de que me vieran y me dirigí a la habitación de mi mamá. Antes de abrir la puerta, escuché a mi hermana que lloraba -¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar esto?, ¿Por qué nos dejaste solas?- preguntaba al cuerpo de mi mamá, abrí la puerta y ella volteó secándose las lagrimas –ah, ¿Qué no te dije que esperaras en las sillas?- dijo mi hermana algo molesta- si, pero ya me cansé de esperar, ¿Qué sucede hermana?,¿mi mamá esta bien?- pregunté aun cuando yo ya sabía la respuesta.

Todos mis familiares me abrazaban dándome el pésame, me sentía muy fastidiada por tener que atender a tantas personas que realmente no me conocían. El día pasó lentamente, no fui al colegio, así que no estaba preocupada por las tareas que no pude hacer. Llegaron varios amigos de mi hermana, todos con sus ropas negras, haciendo conjunto con la situación. Mi padre seguía acompañado de esa extraña mujer, podía notar como mi hermana la miraba con odio, pero cada ve que la miraba ella me sonreía.

Llegamos a la casa, habíamos dejado el suelo sucio a causa de la lluvia –mi mamá seguro estaría enfadada si viera como dejamos el suelo- pensé al ver las pisadas -¿quieres que te prearé algo de comer?, en la nevera aun tenemos algo de sushi que quedó de ayer, te lo calentaré- dijo mi hermana que se esfumó hacia la cocina. Mi papá no había llegado con nosotros, cosa que me pareció extraña, poco después sonó el teléfono, al verlo tan cerca decidí atender -¿bueno?- preguntó la voz que parecía ser de mi padre –hija, no voy a llegar a la casa, hay todavía comida en el refrigerador, si necesitan dinero dile a tu hermana que lo recoja en el banco- me quedé sorprendida -¿papá?, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunté inocentemente. Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, supuse que se trataba de la señora que acompañaba a mi papá –no hagas preguntas, hasta luego- colgó repentinamente. Mi hermana se asomó - ¿Quién era? Preguntó algo preocupada – mi papá, dijo que no va a venir hoy- ella me miró extrañada luego se acercó a mi –mira, hay veces que las personas se van de nuestras vidas porque su camino ya no esta entrelazado con el nuestro, pero siempre siguen en nuestro corazón, además, siempre llegan nuevas personas. Por favor, si alguien vuelve a llamar, permíteme que yo conteste. Mira, ya esta lista la comida, ve y lávate las manos- corrí hacia el baño un poco confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente.

Mis compañeros de clase, me trataban extraño, se ofrecían a comprarme el lonche e inclusive jugaban conmigo cuando normalmente ni me hablaban. La maestra me pedía participar siempre en clase, normalmente pasaba desapercibida por todos, pero esta vez era diferente. Al terminar el colegio, mi hermana fue a recogerme -¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?, espero que tus compañeritos te hayan tratado bien- dijo con tono alegre y sin quitar su extraña sonrisa del rostro. Caminamos hacia la casa que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, subí a mi habitación que parecía estar mas vacía de lo común. Nunca me había gustado jugar con las muñecas, pero esta vez sentía ganas de jugar con ellas. Pase toda la tarde jugando, hasta que llegó la noche.

Bajé hacia la cocina, comenzaba a sentir mucha hambre. Mi hermana estaba allí con el joven de atención a pacientes del hospital – vamos preciosa, tu sabes que quieres- dijo con tono muy extraño –no, no estoy segura de esto- dijo mi hermana que parecía estar algo asustada –ya me cansaste, yo quiero hacerlo en este momento y tu me lo vas a conceder por que yo digo- levantó su brazo, yo ya sabía que era lo que el pretendía. Corría hacia el empujándolo – no voy a permitir que lastimes a mi hermana- le mordí el brazo, el me zarandeó dejándome en el suelo, alcancé a ver a mi hermana tomar una botella de cristal y la golpeó contra el joven, dejándolo inconsciente.

No recuerdo muy bien que pasó luego de eso, desperté en el hospital con mi hermana mirándome sonriente, al ver que yo había despertado, me abrazó muy fuerte. Desde entonces no eh vuelto a ver a mi padre. Mi hermana trabajó y estudió al mismo tiempo para sacarnos adelante, hoy yo soy una psicóloga, trabajó en un hospital atendiendo niños que han sido victimas de violencia familiar. Mi hermana es pediatra, y trabaja junto conmigo. Cada vez que miro las estrellas, recuerdo mucho a mi mamá, ella siempre quiso explorar el espacio y ver las estrellas y volar, ser libre, y lo alcanzó.


End file.
